Nightcrawler Season Three
This category lists season's featuring Kurt Wagner Season One Season Two Season Four Season 3 'Day of Recovery' Scott and Mystique face off, both mad. Jean tries to probe Mystique's mind to find where the professor is, but somehow Mystique's able to block it. Scott threatens her and Mystique tells him that if he ever wants to see Xavier again, then he'll back off. Their group is interrupted by sirens and suddenly they are all surrounded by police cars and helicopters are everywhere. Everyone scatters. The New Mutants and The Brotherhood take off. Jean is captured and stuffed in a police cruiser. Nightcrawler 'ports into the driver's seat and takes off, but Shadowcat yells for him to wait and he skids to a stop. She phases through the officers that try to catch her and right into the cruiser. Nightcrawler makes one more stop to pick up Bobby then they hightail it out of there. They're almost trapped in a road block, but Jean uses her TK to float the car over. Scott used Jean's Tk To tell everyone to meet at Look-Out Point. At the lookout, the X-men regroup, but they aren't together long before the Brotherhood show up as well. Mystique tells them that she had nothing to do with Magneto's plan to expose them, but that the public response proves that Xavier was wrong and that humans and mutants will never be able to exist together. Jean bursts in and asks her why she's there, what she wants. Mystique says that she wants her team member back from the military, but she doesn't know where to start looking. Nick Fury shows up and says that he knows where to start. Mystique wanting to prove her Dominic, snaps her fingers as the Brotherhood move in closer to Furry. In turn Fury snaps his won fingers and everyone is immediately surrounded by his men, 20+. He snaps his hi fingers again, and they all stand down. Fury hands over a disc with information about where the others are being held. When they ask him why he's helping them he says he has his reasons, but that he can't get involved officially. Fury and his troops disappear as quickly as they arrive. Storm tells the X-Men that they'll split up in groups, but before she's done speaking Mystique snatches the disc from her hand and says that she's in charge. Storm is furious, the sky darkens and lightening starts flashing everywhere. Mystique tells her to back off and Jean interrupts to remind Storm that Mystique is still holding the Prof somewhere. Storm calms down and Mystique starts barking out orders. Nightcrawler, & Avalanche stay back somewhere while Jean boosts the Velocity Jet, that was under custody and the rest of them head off to the coordinates that Fury gave them In Area 51, Mystique shuts down the fence sensors and the others break in too. Storm is standing by in the Velocity for pick up. Once inside the base the others split up. Bobby and Kitty make there way to shut down the alarms. Something happens and the Security System go off anyway. Suddenly troops are everywhere. Mystique tells Jean, Cyclopes, and Avalanche to keep them back while she goes off with Nightcrawler to find the prisoners. Nightcrawler and Mystique arrive, though a little as everyone is already free, and they take off to meet up with the others. When more troops start closing on them, Mystique points the way for everyone to keep following as she gives an order to Lance. Security seals all exits, but they find Iceman & Shadowcat who are able to find a hatch that leads to the roof. Scott traps mystique down below and Avalanche goes after him, but Jean stops them. Storm shows up and they all escape. Back at the lookout the X-Men talk over the loss of the Institute and Xavier. Kitty's upset because they can't return home or to school. Scott is upset that he didn't get the info about Xavier's location from Mystique, but Logan tells him that they'll find him on their own. Ororo tells them all that they have a new world to deal with now, one that fears them and that somehow they have to find a way to teach them that they are the good guys before it's too late. 'The Stuff of Heros' The rest of the X-kids are hiding out in a cave. Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Iceman rig up a tiny handheld TV so that everyone can watch the hearings. Rogue and Logan come flying into the cave with the military right behind them. Logan wants to fight, but Cyclops stops him. He has Iceman ice up the cave entrance as they argue about what to do. Logan says that the military is now the enemy, they have to fight. Cyclops says that they're not, and that the X-Men are supposed to be heroes. Wolverine finally says that if Cyclops wants to take charge, then they're on their own and he takes off. The X-Kids disable the choppers without hurting anyone and take off in the X-Jet. The kids pick up coverage of the hearings on the jet and find out that Juggernaut is on the loose. The X-Men finally arrive at the dam and go head to head with Juggernaut. After Shadowcat phases Juggernaut into a block of cement, Kurt ports in and out releasing the locks on Juggernaut's helmet. Juggernaut busts his way out of the dam wall. Cyclops blasts him full force with his beams and knocks the helmet off of his head. But he himself gets caught. All three of the boys rush him and try to help, Juggernaut swats them all off. Juggernaut looses hold of Cyclops and Nightcrawler ports him to safety as Rogue continues to absorb his powers. Finally the two of them collapse. They go head to head, but Juggernaut can't touch Rogue. She lifts him up over her head and throws him from the top of the dam. In mid flight, Iceman freezes him into a huge block of Ice. Then they lose track of him. The X-Men find Xavier locked up in Juggernaut's holding tank. Later, the President gives a speech saying that the X-Men have been cleared of all charges and that the real villain behind the Sentinel fiasco, Bolivar Trask, has been jailed. He says that everyone should be more open minded about mutants and that from now on they should be free of any prosecution. Later, when Kurt finally met Amanda's parents, the evening was ruined by Toad attacking him and stealing his inducer, revealing to Amanda's parents that Kurt is a mutant. Though her parents have forbidden her from seeing Kurt, Amanda has been driven even closer to her boyfriend due to the incident. Meanwhile, Kurt agreed to help Toad save the Scarlet Witch from being mind-wiped by Magneto.When he got back to Bayville he and Amanda went for a walk even though Amanda's parents forbid her from seeing Kurt again, she didn't care and continued dating him anyway. 'Mainstream' The X-Men are now living underground beneath the ruins of the mansion. Kurt ports in and catches Kitty drinking straight from the milk carton. As they argue over it, Kitty sees intruders on the monitors. They port upstairs to take care of them before the alarms wake everyone up. Kitty gets to them first and she's startled by their monster like appearance. Kitty and Kurt take them out and it turns out that it's just Mal Robson, Keith Kcid and some other high school jock, all in masks. They were been spray painting graffiti everywhere. They run off saying nobody wants the mutants around. Kitty tells Kurt it was a lot easier when only the Brotherhood hated them. Xavier mentally wakes up the rest of the X-kids and calls the older kids into a meeting. All of the students are now crowded into a few rooms in the sub floors. At the meeting Xavier tells them that they're going to be allowed back to school for one day as long as they do not use their powers. That night the school board is holding a meeting to vote on whether or not to ban mutants from the schools permanently. Kitty tells him that she's afraid to go back, that they don't fit in there anymore. Xavier tells her that they now have a chance to go back and be appreciated for everything they are. They see the morning paper calling mutants monsters and Spyke gets angry. Nightcrawler starts reading the article and realizes that his identity is still "unknown". Scott tells him that it's only a matter of time before everyone realizes who he really is since he lives at the Institute. Xavier tells them all that it's an opportunity for them to set an example and he wants them all to be at the meeting that night. At school the rest of the students gawk and taunt the X-Men as they file into school. Kurt slowly distances himself from the others and when Kitty looks back and realizes she turns away mad. Kurt is trying really hard to hide the fact that he's a mutant. Amanda questions him about abandoning his friends and she's not too happy about it. Kurt is hiding behind a building, he was there the whole time but didn't step up to help Scott. He turns to leave, but some other kids are there and ask him if he isn't friends with the mutants. He tells them that he "used to be" and tries to get away, but Kitty and Rogue are right there behind him and heard the whole thing. Kitty tells him thanks, but Kurt rambles on about having to be somewhere and runs off. That night at the meeting Kurt listens to Jean give a speech to the voting board. As Jean is finishing her speech, Lance starts to bring down the entire auditorium. Everyone rushes outside and Kelly tries to turn the board members by saying that the mutants are all out of control. That they can't be allowed back to school. Xavier says that his students are showing remarkable control, even against the overwhelming urge to use their powers. The Brotherhood steps it up a notch and the X-Men are finally forced to use their powers to save the innocent bystanders. Kurt finally steps in to help and when the X-Men regroup the Brotherhood runs off. The X-Men stand in front of the auditorium and look sadly at the destroyed parking lot. Kitty tells Kurt to take off his hoolwatch, & he, slightly annoyed cautions her "One step at a time." Next morning, Xavier calls everyone to another meeting. Logan asked if they are on their way to a funeral as everyone walks by with sadden faces. He tells them that the board voted to allow them back into school. The kids aren't too happy about going back, but Xavier tells them that it's not only an honor for them to be taking the first step in this "new world", but it's also their responsibility for the mutants yet too come. He tells them how proud he is of them, and that no matter what, the X-Men will endure. Category:Season Three Category:Seasons